Forgotten Coffee
by CharmingCheshire
Summary: James Leer and Terry Crabtree share an apartment together in New York. James is in the middle of his second book when Terry Crabtree returns home from yet another business trip. James learn it is not just himself who is unhappy with these frequent business trips. still has yet to be edited and revised


Forgotten Coffee

James sat at his desk surrounded by various beloved books and several cold cups of forgotten coffee. In front of him was his laptop, he stared at it intensely as if a story would appear like so. He hated to admit but he was stuck, he wanted every word to work beautifully together to create a story worthy of his lover's eyes. Terry Crabtree was his biggest critic, even though he marvelled in everything and anything James wrote, he still felt self-conscious when Crabtree looked over his work. Lost in thought, James didn't hear the door or approaching footsteps.

"James, I'm back." James didn't even have to look at him, that voice brought back sweet memories of happy nights spent in Terry's arms.

"How was Chicago?" The traveling Terry did to meet with authors often took a toll on James. Though he was used to lonely nights and days spent reading alone, he missed Terry. Without his strange ways, their apartment just didn't feel the same to James.

"Same as always, their work just couldn't top yours, James." A faint smile made its way across James' face. He didn't think his writing was _that_ good. He had to admit though, it was improving.

"Right..." James said in reply, barely looking up from the screen.

"No really, you have made my expectations just too high, James Leer. Watcha doing over there anyways?" asked Terry as he made his way to James with two fresh cups of coffee.

"Just some words, some punctuation...nothing special."

"Let me see, you're too hard on yourself." Terry said, trying to peer at the computer screen.

"It's not done yet, when it is I'll let you know." James said, quickly closing the laptop's screen. He turned around and accepted the steamy cup of coffee.

Terry leaned back casually in an oversized chair, staring at James; his brown eyes unreadable. James tried to look away but could not bring himself to do it; he was fixated on those brown eyes.

"James..." Terry started, but didn't finish. He simply put his mug down, gazing at the dark liquid within.

"Yeah?" James asked, peering over the rim of his own mug.

"I...I missed you." Terry's eyes once again, unreadable. His voice however, had a sense of longing to it.

"I missed you too, Terry. But you have to go and meet with other writers." James said, sensing the need in his own voice. He didn't want Terry to know how he felt about all the business travels, he needed to be supportive. That became increasingly difficult with each trip across the States. Every goodbye shared at the airport left James aching for the next 'Hello' or 'Welcome back'.

"I don't want _other _writers, I want _you._" Terry spoke that last word with such yearning it made James think back to their first night together. James made his way to where Terry was seated, unable bear the distance between them any longer; he seated himself on the arm of the chair.

Before James could reply, a strong scent quickly distracted him. "Terry, what are drinking?"

"Irish coffee...more Irish than coffee, I must admit." Terry said while gazing back at the concoction he deemed coffee. James was not yet used to Terry's vicarious lifestyle. A disapproving look soon came over James' face. Terry was quickly forgiven once James looked into his brown eyes again. For a while neither of them said anything, simply stared at each other in ways lovers do.

"You do have me." James said sometime later, remembering the words that hung before them. With that he leaned closer into Crabtree, too timid to do anything other than stare at the beautiful man next to him.

"I do have you." Said Terry as he closed his eyes and replayed those words over in his mind. When he opened his eyes, a mischievous grin appeared on his face. James fell in love with that smile, when they first met it was there. Crabtree wouldn't be the same without it.

Terry leaned forward, going through with the kiss James had anticipated. Both excitement and happiness surged through James' veins, he felt too many days had passed without the familiar warmth of Terry beside him. Too many days gone by alone, without the feeling of nearness, only need and ache remained. With Terry's arms around James, need turned into a burning passion for more and ache turned to pure bliss. Clumsily his hands worked on unbuttoning Terry's shirt. His efforts soon rewarded with the warmth of Terry's bare chest beneath his hands. James wrapped his arms around Terry's neck and worked his way down, feeling the coarse curves of his shoulders, mesmerized by the way they tensed and relaxed. Moving his hands down he caressed Terry's chest with as much passion as his inexperienced hands could offer. James wrapped his arms around Terry's waist; drawing himself closer into this man he so desperately yearned for.

Terry took his time with James' shirt, more concerned with the soft curves of James' lips; the way they slightly parted and gently tensed. He realized that James was not another fling, from the moment Grady told him "James has got you", things have been different. Crabtree felt whole, no longer trying to fill an empty void with meaningless one-night-stands. As James pulled closer, Terry expertly unbuttoned James' shirt part way, exposing his pale neck and chest. Their frivolous kissing became more passionate, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. The day wore on, and they spent it in each other's arms; James' book became like a cold cup of forgotten coffee.


End file.
